1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a target supply device, and a processing device and a processing method for the target supply device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, along with miniaturization of a semiconductor process, miniaturization of a transfer pattern for photolithography in the semiconductor process has been progressing at rapid speeds. In a next generation, fine patterning of 70-45 nm and further, fine patterning of 32 nm or less will be required. Therefore, to meet a requirement for the fine patterning of 32 nm or less, for example, a development of an exposure device composed of a combination of a device for generating extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light of a wavelength of approximately 13 nm and reduced projection reflective optics has been expected.
Following three kinds of devices have been proposed as EUV light generation devices: laser produced plasma (LPP) devices that use plasma generated by irradiation of target substances with laser beam, discharge produced plasma (DPP) devices that use plasma generated by discharge, and synchrotron radiation (SR) devices that use synchrotron orbital radiation.